


Of Pizza and Donuts

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets hungry while watching The Food Network one night when no one else is around.  Before he knows it he's eaten his way through an entire box of pizza and is feeling pretty stuffed.  That doesn't mean he's going to say no to the box of donuts Steve's brought home for him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pizza and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> For more delicious belly works check out the Avengers Belly Kink Community on lj: http://avengersbellies.livejournal.com/
> 
> Note: I don't appreciate your negative comments to my work. They will all be ignored and deleted. If you don't like this kind of thing then DON'T READ THE FIC.

The Food Network was an evil channel, yet Tony still found himself hypnotized by it.  All of the other occupants of the tower were either asleep or away on missions and Tony didn’t particularly feel productive tonight.  Instead he parked his ass on the couch and started channel surfing.  After a few mindless minutes of flipping through garbage the Food Network caught his attention.  There was a large Italian lady standing in a kitchen making her own pizza in a brick oven.  Tony’s stomach growled loudly as he watched the woman on the show pull the pizza from the oven and stand over it, sniffling and letting out a moan.  
  
“Now doesn’t that look delicious?” she was saying.  Tony was thinking pretty much the same thing, except for the fact that he hadn’t the patience to make a pizza on his own.  Instead he told JARVIS to order him one, which arrived in record timing.  
  
With his pizza sitting beside him, Tony continued channel surfing and eventually decided on some lame movie on the SciFi channel.  He came in halfway through the movie and really had no idea what was going on, but the plot was never important for these kinds of films anyway so he figured he wasn’t really missing much.  His hand worked meticulously, bringing slice after slice of pizza from the box to his mouth and before he knew it the box was nearly empty and his stomach was getting full.  
  
Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared down at himself, frowning at what he saw.  “Maybe I should lay off the grease.”  His stomach sat round and full in his lap, yet it was still begging for more food.  It was only recently that Tony had started gaining weight but there was no way he was going to panic over it.  He was getting older and his metabolism was slowing down.  It also didn’t help that Steve insisted on Tony eating three square meals a day in order to get him “healthier”.  Steve was pleased when Tony started looking less skeletal and more filled out, but then filled out became puffy, which turned into chubby, now edging on becoming downright fat.  The weight really hadn’t gone anywhere but Tony’s stomach—his arms were still very muscular thanks to all of the work he got done for the Iron Man suits.  His face was looking a bit fuller now-a-days, but it wasn’t all that noticeable.  It wasn’t as if he was sporting a double chin or anything.  Nothing to worry about.  
  
Yeah, he could definitely go for a few more slices of pizza.  
  
*  
  
The elevator doors opened and Steve stepped inside, leaning against the back wall after hitting the button for the communal floor.  He’d had a rather successful mission and it hadn’t been too difficult but now all he wanted to do was cuddle up with Tony and get some rest.  Under his arm he carried a box of Tony’s favorite kind of donuts, a present to make up for the time he had been gone.  
  
Steve honestly hadn’t expected to find Tony in the living room on the couch, but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t pleased.  He stopped beside the couch, a smile curling his lips as he watched Tony sleepily rub at his eyes.  The genius’s stomach was rounded and pushing forcefully against his pants, causing his shirt to ride up and expose a strip of pale flesh that Steve really wanted to bite.  An empty box of pizza sat beside him and Steve noted with pride that it wasn’t a small size either.  
  
“Looks like someone’s enjoying their midnight snack.”  
  
Tony nearly jumped out of his skin—or, he would have if he weren’t being weighed down by all of the food in his belly.  Instead he just looked over at Steve with large startled eyes that narrowed into a glare once he realized there was no imminent threat.  “It’s not good to scare someone with a heart condition, you know.”  
  
Steve strode over to the couch, moving the empty box of pizza aside so he could sit down.  “I’m pretty sure eating an entire large pizza isn’t good for someone with a heart condition either, but you’ve already done that, now haven’t you?”  Gently, Steve reached out and laid a hand on Tony’s stomach, feeling how stuffed it was.  A shiver ran down his spine and he breathed out softly, blood rushing south.  “I brought you something.”  He pressed the box of donuts into Tony’s hands, smiling encouragingly.  “Think you can manage them?”  
  
Tony stared down at the box, feeling his mouth beginning to water despite the fact that his stomach was absolutely packed full.  “Yeah,” he replied, never one to back down from a challenge (which was clearly what this was).  “I’m in the mood for some dessert.”  He picked up the first chocolate frosted donut and admired the sprinkles before taking a bite.  
  
“Good.”  Steve, meanwhile, was busy pushing Tony’s shirt up to get a better look at his taut belly.  His hands roamed the fleshy globe, traveling to the sides so that he could grab a handful of Tony’s love handles and give them a little shake which caused Tony to gasp in surprise.  
  
“H-Hey.”  
  
“What?” Steve asked, eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room.  “I think you’ve gotten bigger since I’ve been away.  You’ve definitely put on a few pounds, jellybean.”  
  
Tony swallowed the last bite of the first donut, his cheeks flooding with color as he stared over at Steve.  “Jellybean?” he repeated, taking another donut from the box and starting on it.  
  
“Would you prefer cupcake?” Steve teased, giving a short laugh.  “How about my flubby hubby?  Chub muffin?  Porky?  I could go on.”  
  
Tony huffed indignantly and continued with his snack.  The circles Steve was rubbing into his bloated gut was helping him to digest the pizza he was already filled with, making room for the donuts he so desperately needed to eat.  He really couldn’t explain why he had become such a glutton as of late.  Maybe it was due to the fact that he had sworn off of alcohol forever.  Maybe he had some kind of oral fixation.  He just constantly needed to be doing something with his mouth and eating seemed to be the best use of his time.  Besides, it drove Steve absolutely nuts when he gained weight.  
  
Steve watched Tony finish off the second and third donuts before he decided he could no longer sit in silence.  “Let me.” He pleaded, gently turning Tony so that he could rest with his back to Steve’s chest.  Steve made sure that the box of donuts was within reach before setting to work and feeding Tony his next little snack.  He kept one hand on Tony’s belly, rubbing in circular motions and kissing his neck every so often.  “You’re such a glutton, baby.  Always so hungry.  And look at this belly.”  Steve pinched the flesh of Tony’s stomach between his fingers, watching with fascination as it jiggled when he released it.  He gave it a playful smack, absolutely loving the way Tony gasped.  
  
Tony was panting at this point, his belly rounded and pushing out against his pants with the intent to break free.  He was feeling very sleepy and sluggish due in part to what time it was and the fact that he was so packed full of food, but he didn’t dare stop eating.  
Steve fed Tony the next two donuts, kissing his neck and showering him with compliments along the way.  “You can do it, babe.  Just one more left and then we can go to bed.  You’re doing so well.  So big and full.  Oh, Tony, you’re absolutely gorgeous.”  
  
His cheeks heating more than ever, Tony gulped down the next bite and released a huge sigh.  That was when the button on his pants decided to give.  It flew clear across the room with a loud PING!  Tony’s gut came spilling forth, finally able to make its break for freedom and easily sliding the zipper on his pants down.  
  
They both froze, the last donut half eaten and hovering in front of Tony’s face, still in Steve’s hand.  The only sounds in the room were Tony’s gasps and Steve’s quiet moans.  And then Tony was being manhandled, forced to turn around and straddle Steve’s lap, his big, fully belly squished between their bodies.  Steve pulled Tony in for a searing kiss, pushing the donut into Tony’s hands so that his own could thoroughly explore Tony’s enormous gut.  
  
“Tony,” Steve gasped out in between kisses.  “That was…so hot…oh, God!”  
  
Tony still hardly had any idea what was going on but there was no way in hell he was going to push Steve away.  He was getting exactly what he wanted—well, except for the remainder of the last donut.  “I know,” he panted in response, pulling back just the slightest bit.  “I know.  Steve.  Whoa, down boy.  Hold on just a sec, ‘kay?”  
  
Steve looked confused, but the showers of kisses stopped.  “What?  Why?”  
  
Tony just grinned.  “Because I still have to finish this donut.”


End file.
